Taken Back By You
by Miss Higher Power
Summary: Dick thinks about how he turned his life around. Oneshot.


Sometimes he wonders if this is all some drunken haze. Or maybe he has alcohol poisoning and he's in a coma. He's not sure if that's possible, but sometimes it all feels too good.

The truth is he can't remember the last time he got drunk. Getting drunk wastes time that he'd rather be spending with his girls. And not in a kinky, threesome type way. His wife and his daughter.

They're the reason that he wonders if this is a drunken haze or whatever. 'Cause, dude, if someone had said to him five years ago that he'd be married to her and that he'd be a dad, he would have asked what they were on and if he could have some.

The first time they slept together, they had been, surprisingly, sober. He had said something cruel and she had returned the favour. The yelling had quickly turned to making out, and before he knew it, he was collapsed on top of her. She had thrown him out, and told him she never wanted to see him again.

But when he turned up at her door two nights later, she let it happen again. That was the beginning of their incredibly screwed up relationship.

No one thought that they would last. The Tinkerpixie had been the first to, loudly, voice her objections. He only thought about himself, he wouldn't know commitment if it bit him in the ass, he was incapable of love. As far as she could see, Mac was just a willing body for him to use. Ronnie tried every way to break up their sexcapades, but the more she tried the more Mac resisted.

And he clung to her like a lifeline. Every crappy thing Ronnie said about him made him want to prove her wrong. One day he turned around and realized that all of the things she had said were wrong.

He thought about her all the time. He could be sitting in class (that's right class), taking notes (yes, notes!) and he'd think about her smile or her laugh or the way her hand fit perfectly into his.

He'd be walking across campus and a half naked chick would walk by and the only thing he thought was she must be cold. The thought of another guy touching her made him want to be sick.

He couldn't picture his life without her. He was, officially, in love. He was whipped and they had never been on a real date. So when he found himself in the jewelry store picking out an engagement ring, he knew something hinky was going on.

She'd been wearing the ring for four months before it hit him. This was it. He was gettin' married.

Six months after that they were married. And three months after that he was on his way to fatherhood.

That scared the shit outta him. A kid, not some kid, his kid, was going to be completely dependent on him and Mac. Between the two of them, they had enough issues with the concept.

Mac insisted on a home birth. No kid of hers was going to be born in a hospital. Too big a risk of being misplaced.

And Dick had dropped a fair chunk of change on juvenile surveillance strategies to make sure that his kid was never left at the mercy of a monster like Woody Goodman.

It's an adventure. Like skydiving without a parachute.

But it's good. He can see it in her eyes. They don't know what's next for their little brood, but it's good. And if anyone tries to take it away, they'll have to pry it out of his cold dead hands.

_This is my relapse _

_That I've succumbed to _

_I went through things no one should have to _

_I could have never let this slip _

_I could have let this slip _

_And everything I do it reflects you _

_You went through things no one should have to _

_I could have never let this slip _

_I could have let this slip _

_And all those things you say out of nowhere _

_I'm taken back by you _

_And all those places that you've shown me _

_I'm taken back by you taken back by you _

_This is the future, can we save it? _

_We've done things no one thought we could do _

_This is the picture, can you paint it? _

_We could have let this slip _

_And nothing beats not knowing what's gonna happen next _

_For all the nights you've held me so long _

_I'm taken back by you, taken back by you _

_Yeah I owe everything to you _

_Every darkness, I'll shine through _

_I have doubts, don't blame me _

_Don't let this slip, don't let this slip _


End file.
